


Specks

by Silentmew



Series: Chocobros [3]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Absent Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Ignis is pregnant with Gladio’s baby and only Prompto knows, forced to keep it a secret





	Specks

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between chapter 2/3 of In my Time of Need Fan fic

No one has seen much of Ignis since the trial of the leviathan. He spent most of his time in his room, complaining up an upset stomach and aches. At first Gladio stayed with him, but as time dragged on he would leave Ignis alone for longer periods of time. Prompto, who had previously spent most of his time with Noct was likewise left by his lover who had taken to sulking in the shadows since Luna’s death. So he had started seeking comfort in the older mans company which Ignis welcomed, on most mornings that is. Today however Promoto found his door closed to him, no answer coming from the other side as he knocked.

“He speaks you in there?” Prompto called impatiently. He’d waited around for Gladio to leave that morning after almost walking in on what sounded like a passionate love making session the day before, killing time until he was sure the coast was clear. He’d tried to talk to Noct, visited the chocobos and even decided to call Cindy, but as mid day rolled by he was bored. The sound of retching came from inside the room and Prompto opened the door, peering inside. “He Specks, you okay? Ignis?” He heard the sound again, making his way to the bathroom. “Iggy you in there?”

“Prompto…,” Ignis replied in a low shaky voice from the other side of the door. He could hear Prompto's hand already on the door. “N’no d..don’t come in. I’m fine”

Something in Iggys voice scared Prompto. He had never heard Ignis uncertain, so vulnerable, so sick… He didn’t care what Ignis said, he needed help. Taking a deep breath Prompto pushes the door open to find Ignis on the floor, hung over the toilet in nothing but a white t shirt and black boxers, head back against the tube.

He looked up weakly. “I thought I…” his stomach turned again drowning his words as he vomited once more, groaning when nothing but spittle came out. He had emptied the contents several rounds prior.

Prompto knelt beside Ignis, rubbing his back to sooth him, his hand landing on something hard. When Prompto looked down he saw the tiny white stick that changed everything, Ignis must have dropped it. Prompto picked it up, looking at the tinny pink lines. His pulse quickened as he glared at Ignis. “Ignis, you’re pregnant?! But how? How is this possible?” Prompto asked, panic in his voice.

“I couldn’t see it, supposed to beep… it didn’t beep… but I knew though… been sick for days… But I had to make sure,” Ignis replied, more to himself. He let his body slump over to the floor, curled into a ball as he placed a hand on his belly. “Science and magic….”

“Does Gladio know?” Prompto asked in response. Ignis shook his head. 

“Can’t tell him. Wouldn’t understand.”

Prompto reached up, grabbing a cup of water and handing it to Ignis. “Oh Iggy, why would you do this to yourself? *sigh* Okay, so you can’t tell Gladio. You will have to eventually. But right now you’ve got me and I’m going to help you through this, how ever I can. How are you now?”

“Hungry,” Ignis replied.

“Maybe hold off on eating for a while okay? Let’s get you into bed, can you stand?” Prompto asked. Ignis nodded looking up at him, suddenly starting to laugh. “What?!”

“Gladio’s right, from this angle your hair does look like a chocobos ass,” Ignis replied, still in a very uncharacteristic manor.

“Ok you’re going to bed. Now. You’re clearly out of it,” Prompto said hoisting Ignis up and leading him to bed. 

Ignis was still sleeping when Gladio returned. Prompto, who had stayed, was sitting in an armchair playing a game on his phone.

“Hey blondie, what are you still doing here?” He asked, Prompto nodded towards Ignis, not looking up from his game. “Still not feeling well?”

“Probably just a stomach bug. You know we aren’t exactly living in the best conditions. You sure it’s a good idea to be hitting the road with him in this condition?”

“Prom, you know I wish we could stay but Gil is tight right now and I can’t hunt enough for the lot of us to stay. We’ve gotta camp for a while. Well stop in and see Cindy for a while, I’m sure you’d like that. Maybe she can knock some sense into that stubborn boyfriend of yours. It’s only temporary,” Gladio assured him as Prompto gets up to leave, making his way to the door. “Hey Prompto… thanks for looking out for him.”

“Ya of course,” Prompto replied, shooting a mournful look at Ignis before departing.

The next morning the four packed up their stuff and readied to leave, Ignis climbing into the front seat as he usually did.

“Ah Iggy?” Prompto asked. “Are you sure you should be driving?”

“Let me answer that… no. Come on Igs, you just lost your sight and you’re still on the mend not to mention how unsafe it is,” Gladio said. “Iggy i'm sorry to be so cruel in saying so. I can’t let you drive. Ignis please listen to me for once.” Ignis hesitated a moment before getting out of the car with a huff and taking his place in the back.

“I’ll drive,” Noct said getting in the driver's seat.

“Remember what happened last time..,” Ignis said, voice full of annoyance. 

Gladio calmly placed a hand on shoulder and climbed into sit beside him. “He’s got this Igs,” he said.

“I’m not an invalid,” Ignis said under his breath as Noct started the car. Gladio hummed, not quit hearing what he’s said. “I’m not an invalid!” This time repeating the words much louder with even more contempt. 

“No one said you were Ignis,” Gladio said placing a hand on his thigh, trying to comfort him but Ignis just shook him of and proceeded to stare out the window blindly. His mood could change so quickly these days.

They drove all day, stopping only to refuel and grab snacks before stopping off at a haven to make camp. Ignis cooked dinner as always but once it came time to eat his three companions found the dish he prepared totally inedible, not for lack of being cooked right but for the taste. The meat was over salted, the flavour mingling in a terribly un desirable way. Ignis however devoured his plate contently before proceeding to create a gastly concoction of pickles and peanut butter on toast which he eat like it was the most heavenly thing on earth. The other three men watched in horror at the display, opting to eat Gladio’s cup noodles instead.

“Gross Iggy how can you eat that?! And what’s with this cooking! You never mess up dishes like this. You feeling okay?” Noct asked.

“I assure you this really is delicious, perhaps only to the defined pallet. Do try it won’t you,” Ignis replied offering the sticky disaster to Noctis who no surprise declined. Gladio was eyeing him as this played out, suspicion written across his face. “Oh you’re right, it really is kinda gross isn’t it.” He was lying, honestly to him the food was wonderful, but all the same he reluctantly dumped the food into the fire. “What ever was I thinking? I think I might turn in, it’s been a rather long day.”

This seemed to satisfy Gladio for the time being as he watched the larger man turn his attention back to the fire. As the weeks went on Gladio had become even more suspicious of Ignis. The sickness had stopped yet the weird behaviour still continued. The strangest moment being one morning when Ignis had been the last to wake and when woken he had been positively miserable the rest of the day. He slept more now, eat strangely and was far more emotional then he had ever been before. This day in particular he was fussy, complaining of aches in his body and had spent most of it laying down. Gladio sat rubbing his back and shoulders trying to sooth his lover best as he could.

“Ignis… when we were at the hotel I found your notebook. You’ve been acting very strangely lately…. Ignis are…. I can’t believe I’m asking this… are you.. pregnant?” Gladio asked stealing his hands as he prepared for the likely mood swing which was sure to follow this question. To his shock Ignis laughed.

“Gladio you do know that I am a man right!” Ignis asked. This would have been the perfect moment to tell him, yet the lie came pouring out of his mouth without a thought. “Of course I’m not pregnant. I’m just trying to… how did Noct put it…. live a little?”

“Ok Iggs. I’m sorry for not trusting you,” Gladio replied taking Iggy's lips in his own, peppering kisses down his face and neck. “You really do feel tense Iggy. All these nights on the hard ground really have been rough on you haven’t they. Few more days and we will be back in town and you can get some proper rest.”

“Thank you Gladio, for doting on me the way you do. It will be nice to be back to town but I don’t look forward to your absence. Must you go in such a long quest?” Ignis asked.

“Supplies are low, this job will set us up nice and comfy for a while. It’s only a couple of weeks, then I’ll be back,” Gladio replied, a rye smile twisting his face as he got an idea. His traced his fingers down his slender body, palming him through his pants. “The kids won’t be back for a while, what you say you and I have a bit of fun.” He leaned in real close to Iggy's ear, until his stubble brushed against his skin. “I want to fuck you so badly right now. Let me take care of you. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re satisfied for days.”

The words made Iggys cock twitch and swell, eager to be freed from his boxers. Any resistance he has melted away, he was puddy I Gladio’s hands as the larger man worked, his own erection pressing into his back.

Ignis nodded, kissing Gladio hot and heavy in return. He moved to turn over but Gladio stopped him, lifting him on to his knees, pushing his boxers off as his his hands stroked his already weeping cock, ground into him from behind. Ignis lulled his head back leaning into Gladio’s chest, moaning needily into his mouth, fingers reaching up to curl into dark locks. Gladio’s lips descended, kissing down Iggy's back, nipping at the curve of his hips, his toned ass then finally tonguing his crease before lazily traveling to his opening, strong hands bending Ignis over until he was fully presented to Gladio. Ignis let out and an airy moan as Gladio’s sharp tongue darted in and out of him taking turns with a finger, then a second.

Iggy’s body felt like it was on fire, full to bursting as his want desperately turned to need, his hands balling anything he could grip as he let out a harsh breath, panting into the sleeping bag beneath him. “Gl… Gladio… enough I can’t *gasp* take it anymore,” he wailed breathlessly, body writhing beneath Gladio’s expert touch. “Stop teasing and fuck me already.”

“I’m not teasing, I’m just taking my time,” Gladio replied kissing his thigh leaving a trail or slick, doing the same to the other. Ignis heard the familiar sound of a cap opening as Gladio lathered himself with lube and lined up, sheathing himself in one push. “Six Iggy, you’ve been playing with that purple monstrosity of yours haven’t you.” Iggy hummed, smiling sheepishly. He was referring to the purple dildoe Noct had bought him as a ‘gag gift’ some years back on his birthday.

It didn’t take long for Gladio to work into a good pace, switching from sharp powerful thrusts to slow shallow ones. Ignis, being diligent as always swivelled his hips just so, earning a behemoth growl from his lover. Gladio could feel the cusp of his orgasm winding its way towards him, grabbing Iggy's narrow hips, thrusts becoming sporadic and more desperate. Unable to hold his build up and more his seed exploded from him, filling Ignis as he collapsed panting beside him, Iggy's cock still hard and in desperate need of release.

Ignis ran his hands over Gladio’s toned chest and abs, wishing he could see him, to look into his beautiful amber eyes once more. The thought made his cock twitch again. “My turn. May I?” He asked kneeling between Gladio’s legs, pushing his thighs further apart.

Gladio hesitated a moment before agreeing. It’d been a while since he had been the recipient partner, Ignis had never been much of a giver, preferring to be his submissive. The sudden act of dominance surprised Gladio, turning him on in ways he couldn’t fully explain. He squirted some more lube onto his hand, working it up Iggys cock as he him up. 

“Shouldn’t I…”

“Don’t worry Iggs you won’t need to. I’ve been playing to. Just… go slow,” Gladio replied, guiding Ignis as he propped himself up, grabbing hold of Gladio’s thighs as he began to press in with far more ease then either man had expected. He stayed there a moment as Gladio shifted his body slightly before pulling lighting on Iggy's hips, quickly realizing Ignis hadn’t done this before or at least hadn’t done it often. “Okay… ahh… good.. just like that.” His breath hitched as Ignis became more confident and picked up speed. After a few thrusts Ignis leaned over and kissed him, shifting his position inside Gladio who let out a throaty moan as waves of pleasure worked their way through his toned body making his muscles quake. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold it for as his cock hardened between them, begging for release.

“Oh six Gladio, you feel… so… ah.. good,” Ignis pannted, the sight of him coming completely unhinged only adding to Gladio’s pleasure. “Gladio I’m close.”

“Keep going,” Gladio replied reaching between them to stroke himself fast enough to blur, desperate for release. “Ignis… so good..” muscles clenched hard around Ignis as he reached up with his free hand, grabbing a fish full of light brown hair, pulling him down and mashing their lips together.

Ignis’ thighs were trembling as his breath hitched cumming hard, Gladio joining him a few moments later in his second orgasm. Ignis fell down on the bed beside Gladio utterly spent, not even having the energy to cleanse the mess from between them. Gladio reached over for one of his t shirts, cleaning them up and pulling Ignis into his chest, stroking his damp hair. 

“I love you Ignis, so much,” Gladio whispered, kissing him on his face and lips, closing his eyes as he dozed off.

“I love you to Gladio,” Ignis whispered in return tracing his fingers over his belly, feeling the stiffness beneath his hand, tears forming in his eyes. Gladio hummed softly, nuzzling into Ignis as he pulled him closer. 

The real tears didn’t start until he was sure Gladio was asleep beside him. Ignis cried like that, silently for what felt like hours until Promoto entered the tent, shielding himself from what he saw. Ignis quickly pulled his boxers back on, apologizing to his friend and wiping away the tears.

“You okay specks? Did he hurt you?” Promoto asked, thinking back to the time he and Gladio had been an item. He remembered how rough it could be and in Iggy's condition… He placed a hand on Iggy's shoulder trying to comfort him.

“No, no, quit the opposite. He’s wonderful Prom, he’s so wonderful. I don’t want to lose him,” Ignis replied.

“You have to tell him Ignis,” Promoto said, a little to loud. Gladio groaned in his sleep and rolled over. Promoto looked from the sleeping behemoth to Ignis, letting his eyes drop to his belly, which was starting to look softer now, less defined. “Iggy he has the right to know.”

“I know.. I’ll tell him.. when he wakes up … I’ll tell him,” Ignis said.

But he didn’t, infact Ignis was silent the entire drive not even bothering to worry or complain that Noct was at the wheel. Promoto, who had a few choice words he wished he could say, leaned on the door, resting his head on the window likewise mute. Gladio was dropped at a haven outside of town before they continued on their way, Ignis already missing the warm comfort of his lover. He was crying again, silently. Damn these hormones making him so soft.

Once they got to the hotel Ignis booked two rooms and the three companions departed to unpack their things, Ignis opting to stay in his room alone.

“Hey Prom, have you noticed anything weird with Ignis lately?” Noct asked once they got to their room.

“Uhh no?” Prompto replied trying to sound cool and brush the question off.

But Noctis was not so easily satisfied. He kissed Prompto with enough force that his back collided with the wall. He lowered his lips down his face to his pulse, peppering kisses along the way until he heard Prompto keen beneath him, the he pulled away, hands on either side of Prompto's head as he stared at him. He knew Prompto's weakness and played them like a fiddle. “I know when you’re lying Prom. Spill!” Noctis insisted, kissing him again. “And you’re going to tell me. Or I’m simply going to leave you like this.” His hand trailed down Promotos chest to the top of his pants.

“Iggy's pregnant! Said it was some kind of magic. Stop torturing me Noct it’s not fair!” Prompto practically yelled.

Shock filled Noct as he pulled away entirely and Prompto sighed knowing the mood was broken, he’d be taking care of himself tonight… again… Should have waited a little longer to tell him. Prompto huffed in annoyance coming to sit beside Noct on the bed.

“How long?” Noct asked.

“About 10-12 weeks so he figures, I’ve known since just after we brought Iggy back. He hasn’t told Gladio yet which concerns me. I can’t keep this secret for him, Gladio’s going to find out skin, his belly’s already rounding out some,” Prompto said, confiding in his lover.

“I want to help Prom, tell Iggy I’m with him,” Noctis said. “Iggy's pregnant, who would have thought.. I’ll want to know how later but for now we have this more pressing problem, getting him to tell Gladio. Do you still have those books Cor gave you for him?” Promoto nodded, digging then out of his bag. He handed them to Noctis. “I’m gonna go see Ignis. Stay here okay? Try not to get off to fast, I promised I’d look after you to after all.” Noct smiled coyly at him, kissing Prompto before exiting.

Ignis was staying three doors down from then in a smaller room across the hall. There was a slight rustling sound from inside when Noctis knocked. It took awhile but after the sound of something being knocked over and the sound of shuffling footsteps, Ignis appeared in the doorway.

“Hey Ignis, can I come in?” Noct asked.

“Noct! Yes of course come on in,” Ignis replied, feigning happiness. “To what do i owe this pleasure?”

Noct sat down in the armchair that was positioned in the corner. “We just haven’t talked in a while. I wanted to see how you were doing,” he replied, trying not to look at the scar on Iggy's face. Ignis watched him, already having figured out why he’d come but wanting to see how this played out. “Cor gave these to us for you. Maybe you’d enjoy them”

“Thank you Noct. To answer your question I am quite well thank you. Now why don’t you tell me why you’re really here… I assume Prompto told you a certain secret?” Ignis asked in response taking the books.

“Iggy how is it even possible?! Why haven’t you told Gladio?” Noct asked trying to keep the judgment from his voice.

“Noct you have to understand the situation as presents,” Ignis replied. “Gladio would never understand. How could he ever except what’s been done? It’s not like I had his permission or took his opinion into consideration. He never wanted this. I think I’m going to lose him over something so simple, so simple and yet so complicated.”

Noctis leaned forward resting his head in his hand as he rubbed his temple, thinking. Didn’t know how to help with advisor. He was never good at the planning. Ignis was always the one who knew what to go. “But he loves you Iggy. You just have to trust he’s going to understand or the very least accept this for what it is. And if he doesn’t you know we are here for you. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, I appreciate the offer but no thank you Noct,” Ignis replied. “Don’t tell him, he has to hear it from me.”

“Can… can I see?” Noct asked awkwardly. Ignis nodded half heartedly, pulling up his shirt. His body was softer, his belly slightly rounder and pressing tightly against his pants. Noct swallowed hard as if seeing it had really made the reality set in. “Okay Iggy, I won’t say a word. But you have to, before your body really starts to change.”

Ignis agreed, little did he know how much his body would change over the next weeks or how fast. Gladio’s 3 week mission was now overdue, he’d been gone almost two months and Iggy's belly had grown past what he could hide with a jacket or baggy shirt. At 16 weeks his belly was unmistakably round and distended. His cloths no longer fitting his changed form, forcing him to resort to borrowing garments and forcing closed his pants hoping it wouldn’t hurt his baby.

A part of him hoped Gladio would return soon before he got any bigger but he knew even now his lover would be furious. So when Prompto delivered the news Gladio had finally returned, he panicked, hiding behind his armchair. He watched as Gladio set down his things, picking up the book he’d been reading, wishing Prompto had stayed. He flinched as Gladio took another step towards him.

 

“Six Iggy, you’re flinching like mad! What I do?”  
he asked. “I know I’m late but o figured you’d understand. I did it for you… for all of us.”

“Nothing Gladio, you did nothing,” Ignis replied, coming up behind Gladio, rubbing his shoulders, peppering kisses across them as he did so, resting his forehead against the warm muscles, trying not to cry.

“Everything okay Iggs!” Gladio asked. The tenderness in his voice stung Ignis as more tears formed in his eyes.

“Gladio I need to talk to you. It’s important,” Ignis replied. He cast a healing spell as he continued to work the knots from Gladio’s shoulders, pausing a moment to speak, but Gladio turned before he could, pressing kisses into his soft lips, hands traveling over Iggy's body until they drifted absently to his belly. Gladio stiffened and Iggy's pulse began to race as Gladio pulled away sharply, ripping the shirt from where it was tucked in Iggys pants. “Gladio please let me explain….”

His face went white and he looked as though he might be sick. “Oh god. I asked you... you lied to me.. Six... I... oh god,” Gladio exclaimed stumbling backwards feeling like he might be sick.

From outside the door Prompto could hear Gladio yell as Ignis pleased with him. A few moments of silence passed followed by a loud slam as Gladio exited the room, glowering at Promoto.

“Enjoy the show did you?!” He asked aggressively, grabbing Prompto by the shirt. “You knew didn’t you. This is all just a big joke to you isn’t it?!” He shoved Promoto away then stormed off.

When Prompto re-entered the room Iggy was sitting on the floor sobbing, tears turning to anguished wails and Promoto held him. He cried so hard Promoto feared he might choke on his tears. He sat holding Ignis, powerless to do anything more then run circles on his friends back trying to sooth him. Anger build up inside the blonde, and hatred for the pain he had cost.

At last the sobs slowed as Ignis ran out of strength and Promoto decided to risk speaking. “Iggy, come on, let’s get you off the floor okay? This isn’t good for the baby or for you. I’m going to grab you some water.”

He helped Ignis undress and climb into bed before crossing to the tinny fridge to grab a bottle of water, Ignis took it graciously. “Will you stay?” He asked.

“Ya.. till your asleep,” Promoto replied climbing onto the bed beside Ignis who immediately wrapped his arms around his torso, an act completely out of character and only added to Promotos concern. Still, he stroked the older man’s hair gently, calming him. He slipped his phone out of his pocket to text Noct what had happened. 

It didn’t take long for Ignis to fall asleep, utterly spent from the weeping and stress. Prompto carefully slipped from the bed and made his way to the door.

Hours later Ignis awoke to the sound of the latch opening and for a moment he thought it was Prompto returning, until he heard the heavy footsteps only Gladio’s boots could make. Tears stung Iggy's eyes as he prepared himself for the new round of abuse he was expecting. He listened as Gladio removed his boots and made his way to the bed.

Gladio paused, looking at him, Iggy's back was to him but he could hear the rattling breaths, see the shudder of his shoulders as he sobbed. A pang of guilt ripped at Gladio as he listened to his lover, tears forming in his own eyes. The bed sagged as he sat down, wrapping his arms around Ignis and burying his face in his neck. He held him in silence for a long time, trying to steady his own tears before he spoke. He kissed Ignis softly on the cheek. “Ignis… I…” Gladio tried to find the words, wanting more then anything to take back what he had said. 

Ignis didn’t know what to say, muted by his pain. He could feel Gladio’s tears on his skin, the warmth of his breath on his skin and all he wanted in that moment was to forgive him but it still hurt so much. 

“Ignis Scientia, I love you and I will love our child. I’m so so sorry,” Gladio said quickly, as if he had to get the words out before guild stole them from his tongue. There was another long silence as they lay there together, Ignis still not looking at him. Gladio pulled the ring box from his pocket, taking the ring out. He looked at it for a moment before reaching down and sliding it onto Iggys finger. “I promise I’m never going to hurt you like that again. Iggy please say something.” He thumbed over Iggys hand, winding his fingers around his own. Ignis was crying even harder now.

Ignis rolled slightly so he was looking up at Gladio. “You’re asking me to marry you?” He asked. “Gladio I…” 

Gladio took Iggys chin, pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. He pressed his tongue to his lips, begging entry, deepening the kiss as it was granted. 

Ignis pulled away gasping, he grabbed Gladio’s hand, placing it on his belly, hearing Gladio gasp in turn. He moved his hand to get a better grip, pressing his ear to Iggs belly. “Is that…?” Gladio asked, feeling the light flutter again. Ignis nodded. “That’s our baby?”

“Keep talking, I think they like your voice,” Ignis said. Gladio lifted his head, staring at Ignis with confusion. “I think we are having twins. See here is one..” Ignis moved Gladio’s hand over. “There’s the other. You feel that Babis? That’s your daddy. Say something Gladio.”

Gladio kissed the bump, resting his forehead against it. “Ah… hey there… I’m your Daddy. You came as a bit of a shock huhh. I promise I’m gonna do right by you, we’re gonna be okay,” he whispered, feeling a slight flutter in response. “Ignis I’m so sorry. Ignis we’re gonna be parents, you’re having my babies.”

Ignis chuckled, running a hand through his hair, humming contently. He pulled Gladio back up, kissing him needily, curling up against his chest. He wanted to remember this moment, every detail as his heart swelled with love, and relief. “I love you Gladio. Thank six for you.”


End file.
